


Honey (pour your sugar on me)

by D1ona30



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Louis, Food Kink, Honey, Louis just looked really good, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Harry, its just a lot of sex, larry-freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D1ona30/pseuds/D1ona30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is Hungry for  Harry's Honey</p>
<p>"Louis gasped at the sensation, the honey feeling cool on his skin. Harry sat there just watching as the slow-moving liquid slid down his chest and abs. The color almost a perfect match against Louis’ bronzed skin"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey (pour your sugar on me)

**Author's Note:**

> So lets just start off and say this is my VERY first Larry smut and it totally got away from me. They just did their thing and I just wrote about it.  
> This work was inspired by Louis coming to LA looking like a Golden Skinned God and I had emotions. [DO YOU SEE](http://iwillscreamuntilearsbleed.tumblr.com/post/78853037519/queerturtle-x)
> 
>  
> 
> [Also there was this post](http://iwillscreamuntilearsbleed.tumblr.com/post/78901199103/just-imagine-the-honey-colored-tequilla-spilling)
> 
>  
> 
> I really need to thank my two "best dude bro pal"s for helping me out.  
> Thanks to the wonderful, [theycalluslarrystylinson](http://theycalluslarrystylinson.tumblr.com)  
> Honestly this fic would not have gotten done with out her. She held my hand every step of the way, I can not thank her enough. You can check out her fics here.  
> [KrisStylinson](http://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisStylinson)
> 
> And also to [harrywillalwaysbelousbaby](http://harrywillalwaysbelousbaby.tumblr.com) without her this would be a grammatical mess.  
> So thank you both for helping me and not hitting me for bugging you at all hours!  
> So I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> *Title from "Honey" by Mariah Carey (this song jumped into my head when I saw that pic of Louis) and "Pour Some Sugar on Me" by Def Leppard*

Harry’s got him spread out, looking golden against the white bed sheets, Louis’ hands above his head, grasping at the head board to desperately not touch himself while he waits for Harry to get undressed. Harry stands there for a moment, eyes roaming over Louis' body, his tan skin almost glowing in the low light of their bedroom, green eyes catching on the dark pink skin of Louis' navel. A slight sheen of sweat makes his body look as if it were liquid, " _Honey, he looks like honey_ ,” Harry thinks to himself and his cock jumps at the thought. He turns quickly and starts towards the bedroom door, forgetting that his jeans are half way down his legs and he trips, slamming his shoulder hard into the ground, unable to catch himself.

 

He hears a small gasp and a rustle of fabric as Louis shuffles across the bed to hang his head over the side of the mattress to look down at Harry. “Alright there, Curly?” he asks with a note of worry tinging his voice, his clear blue eyes wide and full of concern. Harry is completely floored by him, always is. He reaches up his free arm to cup Louis’ jaw in his large hand, “I’m fine, babe. Shoulder might be a bit sore later.” He rolls onto his back and makes quick work with the rest of his jeans but leaves his pants on, Louis watching him curiously. Harry jumps up and makes it to the door before Louis is asking, “Where are you going? Did that fall kill the mood that badly? Are you hurt and not telling me?” Louis was up and off the bed, reaching for Harry’s shoulder. But Harry quickly turns back and wraps his hands around both Louis' wrists, backing him toward the bed. “No no no. You stay here. I will be right back. I just… uh, need to get something.” He planted a quick kiss to Louis’ lips and made it out the door—this time without incident.

 

Louis’ sat down on the bed thoroughly confused, only getting more perplexed when Harry came back carrying a very distinct bear-shaped plastic bottle. “What is that for?” Louis asked hesitantly. Harry just smirked at him, climbing up on to the bed and over to Louis, making him slide himself backwards toward the head board, Harry sitting back between Louis open thighs. “You just look so good Lou, I need to taste you.” Louis blushed. “Is this okay?” Harry asked looking hopefully at him.

 

Louis nodded and waved his hand over his body, “come on baby, pour your sugar on me.” Louis smiled wickedly at Harry. Harry pinched Louis' thigh in retaliation, "heeeyyyyyy" Harry drawled, "I can't help it if I got a dependency, always got me strung out on another taste of your honey." He tried to keep a straight face but couldn't stop himself from laughing at Louis' mock offended expression.

 

"That's it, mood ruined. Get off me, you big oaf." Louis teased, he went to push him off but Harry reached down to wrap his large hand around Louis' still hard cock, pumping his fist, smearing the precum down his shaft, making Louis moan, "Ah, doesn't look like the mood's ruined."

 

"Oh fuck!" Louis groaned looking down at Harry’s hand as it moved, watching as Harry flicked his thumb over the slit. Harry smirked, moving his hand off Louis’ cock to push him down against the mattress. Louis whined at the loss of contact but complied. He watched Harry intently as he moved to flip the cap off the bottle and poured the sticky substance on to the center of Louis’ chest.

 

Louis gasped at the sensation, the honey feeling cool on his skin. Harry sat there just watching as the thick liquid slowly slid down his chest and abs, the color almost a perfect match against Louis’ bronzed skin. Harry lifted a hand to use the pad of his index finger to spread it over one of Louis hardening nipples. Louis breath catches in his throat, watching as Harry leaned down to suck the bud into his mouth.

 

“Tastes so good Lou,” Harry mouthed against his chest moving across pulling more of the sugary substance in his mouth, his hot breaths making goose bumps break out across Louis’ skin. Harry reached his honey covered finger up to Louis mouth, “Here, taste how sweet it is.” He smeared the honey around Louis’ open lips before sliding his finger over Louis' soft tongue. Louis sucked the finger into his mouth licking away the sweetness. Harry pulled his finger away before shifting up to look down at his boy, honey now covering lips. He leant down to capture Louis’ mouth with his own, spreading the honey between them. Louis moaned into it and flicked his tongue out to run it over Harry’s lips, tasting the sweet syrup they now shared. Harry kissed at him hungrily pulling his bottom lip between his teeth before moving down to mouth at his jaw, catching sight of Louis' shoulder.

 

Harry licked his lips at the sight, and leaned back, running his palm over Louis' slightly sticky chest, then up to grab a hold of Louis’ left bicep lifting him up, pulling one dimpled shoulder into his view. “God, Lou, you’ve got all this dips and curves on your body. I just want to taste all of you.” Saying that, he poured the honey into Louis’ shoulder, watching as it collected in the dimple and along the sharp edge of his collarbone, following it with his eyes as it trickled over the black cursive permanently etched into Louis' skin. Harry flattened his tongue and ran it slowly over Louis shoulder, only stopping to suck the honey that pooled on his body, loving the contrast of the sugary treat and the salty sweat of Louis’ skin, “You taste so fucking good, Lou.”

 

Louis let out a load moan when Harry moved his mouth to his collarbone and began sucking a mark there. Up until now, Louis’ hands had been clenching the sheet, but once Harry’s mouth had turned more bruising and less tender they flew up to bury themselves in Harry’s curly hair, holding on to him tightly, small whimpers falling from Louis’ lips as he tries to pull Harry impossibly closer. Harry’s mouth finally relented and Louis tugged insistently on Harry’s hair wanting to pull him up into a kiss. Harry went willingly to meet his eager lips, unable to deny his boy anything. Louis’ mouth was already open, waiting and pliant. The kiss was a flurry of teeth, tongues and honey. Louis’ hips began rutting his cock against Harry, but instead Harry pulled back chuckling, “An eager one, aren’t we?”

 

“Fuck, Harry, I’ve been hard for almost an hour.” Louis whined, pouting, sticking his lower lip out.

 

Harry just chuckled once more, placing a quick kiss to his pouty bottom lip before he started moving down Louis’ body, slowing licking at the sticky sweetness still pooled on his skin, down to his stomach. Harry just stared at the dip and bend of his small perfect belly button. The spot that started this whole debacle. He held the bottle high and let the honey slowly trickle out and down onto his boy, watching it collect in the hollow of his navel until it overflowed and slowly slid down the side of his waist.

 

Harry bends to the side to lick away the honey that has run down the top of Louis’ hip, causing Louis to squirm a bit and start giggling but Harry moves his hands to grip at Louis’ wriggling hips, holding him down and following the sticky trail with his tongue until it reaches Louis’ belly button, opening his lips around it to suck out the sugary liquid. Louis’ giggles turn into moans as Harry swirls his tongue in the tan, flushed hole, taking his time to make sure he gets every last bit out, wanting to only taste the saltiness of _Louis_ when he’s done.

 

Louis can't control his body any longer and his hips thrust up suddenly of their own accord, Harry can feel Louis' cock rubbing along his neck, smearing precum as it goes. Harry just sucks on the skin harder and reaches a hand down to grasp the base of Louis' cock, holding off his impending orgasm.

 

"Shit, Lou, you look so good like this." And he did, his hair sticking up from where his hands had pulled at it to balance out all the pleasure he was receiving, face flushed, pupils blown wide from arousal and skin shiny and sticky from sweat, saliva and that sweet, sweet honey.

 

“Fuck Harry, I can’t, I can’t.”

 

Harry groaned, “Yes you can.” And leaned back down to lick a stripe up Louis' body, past his chest and up his neck to lick at his lips, grabbing Louis’ jaw with both hands tilting it up, asking for entrance. Louis opens up for him, his own tongue reaching out to meet Harry's and pulling him in, tasting the honey and desperately trying to suck it all away as he wrapped his arms around Harry’s broad back drawing him in closer. Harry released his lips and trailed them down the side of Louis' jaw to nip at his ear, running his hands up and down Louis’ sides. "Want me to fuck you, baby?"

 

Louis nodded, "Yes, yes please Harry."

 

"Please what?"

 

There was a pause, Louis' breathe stopping for a quick second before he finally replied,

 

"Please give me some of your honey."

 

Harry kissed his jaw and smiled against it, "Yeah, I can do that," but he went back to licking at Louis' skin.

 

"Well, get to it." Louis grumbled, pushing his hips up and sliding his hands down to grip at Harry’s arse pressing down and grinding against Harry to remind him just how hard they both were. Harry moaned, “I will, god. Just give me a minute. Gotta prep you babe.”

 

Louis nodded his agreement, Harry kissed his neck one last time while reaching up to the bedside table to grab the lube out of the drawer and placing it down by Louis’ hip before he made his way down Louis' body again. Louis' breath quickened, knowing what was about to happen. He licked his lips, watching Harry makes his way down, kissing and sucking at any of the honey that he had missed on his way up, his plump pink lips contrasting to Louis’ tan skin.

 

Louis ran his fingers through Harry's dark curls feeling the softness and marveling at how a few strands wrapped around his slim fingers and gripped tightly like they didn't want him to let go just as much as he didn't want to let go of them. Mesmerized by the silkiness of Harry’s curls, he didn’t hear the question Harry had asked him, just felt the movement of Harry’s lips against his skin.

 

Harry pulled off and looked up at Louis from his place right below his navel. He ran his tongue along Louis’ happy trail before biting at it lightly, Louis’ eyes flying down to his impossibly green eyes. He licked his lips in response, fingers digging into Harry’s scalp.

 

“Grab a pillow for me babe?” Harry asked again. Louis nodded quickly and released one of his hands, reaching up to grab one and handing it down to Harry, who then tapped Louis’ hips, signaling him to lift them up, Louis readily complied, still keeping his right hand in Harry’s curls, his left now lazily rubbing one of his own nipples between his fingers. Harry moved the pillow beneath him, titling his hips up and shifting one of Louis legs over his shoulder so Harry had a perfect view of his pink, puckered hole. He moved his hands down to spread Louis’ cheeks apart and lowered his face to slowly blow air over the heated flesh at his entrance, watching as Louis’ thighs twitched and hearing his breaths escalate into heavy pants. Harry flicked his eyes up to look at Louis, his head thrown back, one hand buried in his hair, the other clinging to the sheets, skin shiny from sweat, saliva and honey. Harry groaned, moving to suck a mark on the underside of Louis' balls. Louis’ body tensed and his back arched off the bed, his cock spurting cum all over his chest, body unable to stand the teasing any longer.

 

Harry stilled his lips and looked up shocked at Louis’ cum covered stomach, “Did…did you just cum?”

 

Louis blushed and rolled his head down to stare at Harry giving him a hard look, breathing heavily as he replied, “Well if you weren’t such a bloody tease, I’d be able to last longer.”

 

Harry just pouted up at him, kneading the flesh of Louis bum in his hands, “But I’m not finished with you yet.”

 

Louis groaned and threw his head back against the pillow, feeling his half-hard cock twitch “Just, just be gentle. ‘m sensitive.” Harry smiled at him and kissed the inside of his thigh softly before moving back down to lick a slow strip up the center of his hole, sucking gently at the surrounding skin. Louis moaned loudly, his cock filling out quicker than he thought was possible after having such a recent orgasm. Harry licked the flesh around his hole, teasing at it, feeling it tremble under his tongue. It drove him mad knowing he was the cause of all this. He pointed his tongue and quickly thrusting in, Louis clenching around him as Harry licked at his walls.

 

“Please, please, Harry, please” Louis cried out to him, “I need your fingers, s‘not enough.”

 

Harry pulled back only enough to place a final kiss to the spit-slicked skin. Harry released him, sitting up to reach for the lube, pressing a kiss to one of Louis' nipples, “Taste so good babe. So sweet.” Harry's voice deep and gravelly, feeling like honey on Louis frayed nerves. That thought sent another wave of arousal through his body.

 

“Oh god, Harry, please hurry up. I can't take anymore teasing."

 

Harry looked down at his boy seeing the truth in his words. Louis' body trembling with pleasure, skin flushed, hips bucking up against air, and hair sticking out at odd angles. He quickly removed his pants before slicking up three fingers, tossing the bottle off to the side. He held Louis' hip with his other hand, rubbing soothing circles, "its okay babe, I got you. I'm gonna take care of you. I promise."

 

"Yes, Harry, please." Louis' voice sounded wrecked, and Harry didn't think he could take anymore teasing himself. No matter the quick pace his body was screaming at him to go, he wouldn't hurt his favorite boy. He moved his lube-slicked hand down to Louis' entrance and rubbed his index finger around his opening, coating it thoroughly before pressing in, up to the first knuckle letting Louis adjust to the intrusion. When he felt Louis relax he pushed the rest of the way in, wiggling it around before pulling it out and pushing back. Louis sighed and shifted his hips down. "Want another?" Harry asked; Louis' nodded his head and Harry added a second next to the first. Louis groaned, feeling the sting, but enjoying the feeling of having Harry's fingers inside him. He let go of Louis' hip to feel where Louis' was opening up around him, groaning at the sight. When Louis' started pushing himself down on his fingers, Harry added the third, pumping them in and out, curling them up to try and find Louis' prostate. He knew he had found it when Louis' moaned loudly, head thrown back, bottom lip trapped between his teeth and hips thrusting down onto Harry's fingers.

 

Harry pushed in further, pressing down on the little bundle of nerves, rubbing at it. He braced himself with one arm by Louis face, "God, Lou look at you. Fucking yourself on my hand." Harry pressed kisses along Louis jaw, biting at his ear, "You gonna cum from my fingers?"

 

"Harry, Hazza, Haz! Oh, oh god!" With that, Louis was coming again painting his and Harry's stomach this time. Harry kissed him through his orgasm, slowly removing his fingers and wiping them on the bed sheet. "You okay there?"

 

Louis smiled lazily up at him, wetting his red swollen lips with his tongue. "Yeah, Haz. Need your cock though." He trailed one hand lazily down Harry's side then below to reach for Harry’s throbbing red cock, stroking it slowly, reminding Harry of how neglected it had been up until now. Harry moaned into Louis' neck, rocking into his fist, and even though Louis’ hand is dry it still feels amazing. Harry can’t wait any longer; he needs to get inside of him. Harry flicks his eyes down watching Louis’ hand move on his cock as he reaches for the lube, noticing that even though Louis has cum twice already, his cock is still hard. Harry licks his lips, “Still hard for me baby?”

 

“Always hard for you.” Louis said with a smirk teasing the corner of his flushedlips, Harry kissed him on the side of the mouth and moved Louis’ hand away from his cock. Harry sat back and poured a generous amount of lubeinto his palm and slicked himself up. He shifted closer to Louis, taking Louis’ hip in his hand and pulling him down to line his entrance with Harry’s cock. He looked up at Louis’ face once more, catching how his blue eyes were locked onto Harry watching his every move, eyes dancing in anticipation.

 

“Ready?” Harry asked

 

“Yes, please,” Louis replied, his voice high and needy.

 

Harry looks down and watches as the head of his cock slips inside Louis’ rim. Louis’ gasps when it catches, and it takes everything in Harry not to just thrust forward fast and hard at hearing the sound. He waits for Louis to relax around him and when Louis nods, he pushes in halfway.

 

“Aw, fuck, Harry, so big,” Louis lets out breathily.

 

Harry grips Louis’ hips tighter, massaging into his skin, “Nah babe, you’re just tight.” And with that he pushes forward filling Louis up completely, bottoming out. Louis loses all sense of control, not even feeling the need to adjust, his over-sensitive prostate being rubbed immediately when Harry fills him, hips starting to rut down on to Harry’s cock, head thrashing wildly from side to side.

 

All Harry can do is stare at him in wonder.

 

“Fuck, Louis, you’re so beautiful. Look so good taking my cock.” He leans over planting kisses across his chest, neck and jaw, any place his lips can reach. “Like the way my cock fills you up?” He tightens his hold on Louis, keeping him from moving any further, waiting for an answer as he keeps them both painfully still.

 

Louis’ eyes are filling with tears and he can feel them trickle down the side of his face, “God, yes, fuck, just move. Harry!” And Harry does, pulling out slowly then slamming back into him hard, then swiveling his hips before repeating the motion. Louis’ little body rocks back with each motion, and they both love it, love how Harry can move Louis around with just the movement of his hips, but Harry isn’t sure how much longer he can keep this up before he loses his control. Luckily for him, Louis wraps his legs around Harry’s waist pulling him in deeper and that’s all Harry needs for him to lift one of Louis’ legs and throw it over his shoulder bettering the angle so he can pound into him faster. Louis’ hand flies up to rub at Harry’s chest, kneading at his pecks, pulling a nipple between his fingertips and causing Harry to stutter his thrusts, shifting up his angle and hitting Louis’ prostate straight on. Louis’ hands fall away from Harry’s chest to cling at his own hair, loud moans falling from his mouth, urging Harry to thrust harder and faster. He can feel himself getting close and from the sounds streaming from Louis’ mouth, he isn’t far either. Harry releases a hip and wraps his hand around Louis’ cock, Louis whines high in the back of his throat, and Harry starts to pump him in time with his thrusts. It doesn’t take long for Louis to cum, screaming Harry’s name, with only a few little spurts that slide down over Harry’s fingers, his whole body trembling and his hole clenching around Harry. He pumps Louis through his orgasm till Louis bats his hand away. Harry holds his hip, gripping him tightly, surely to leave bruises. He quickens his thrust, forcing little -uh, uh, uh’s- to fall from Louis’ mouth. It doesn’t take much longer for Harry to lose his rhythm and then he is cumming inside Louis with one final thrust.

 

Moving Louis’ leg to the side so he can collapse comfortably on top of him, he kisses up Louis’ throat till he meets his lips and they kiss languidly, neither feeling the urge to move more than this.

 

“You alright?” Harry eventually asks.

 

Louis smiles at him and rubbing his hands down Harry’s back, “I’m good, just sticky.”

 

Harry laughs quietly, “Yeah, I’d assume so.” He licks his lips thinking about it.

 

“Ugh, no. I’m a bit sore.” Louis says when he sees the expression on Harry's face. Harry just gives Louis’ one of his mischievous dimpled smiles. “I could kiss it better,” he drawls, waggling his eyebrows. Louis did push him away this time, groaning at him, “You are the worst.”

 

 Harry just pouted and snuggled up to his side, “But you love me though.” He kissed Louis’ cheek.

 

“You can’t prove a thing.” Louis retorted.

 

“Oh, I dunno. I think your cum covered stomach is proof enough for me,” he says, trailing a finger through the mess, as if he needed to point out how sticky Louis was because of  _him_. Louis just huffed turning his face away from watching Harry’s hand to look at his face, which proved to be a horrible mistake because Harry lifted the hand up to his mouth and sucked his fingers, looking into Louis' eyes as he sucked the cum off his fingers. Louis groans and feels his cock twitch feebly.

 

“Okay, okay. I admit. I love you. Now will you stop torturing me?"

 

Harry smiles and nods, pulling Louis closer and burying his face in his neck, “I love you too. You know?”

 

Louis rubs his back, kissing Harry’s temple, “Yeah, I know Curly.”

 

They stay like that for a few more minutes, savoring the feeling of warm skin on skin, wrapped up in each other’s arms. Until they can’t stand the stickiness any longer, Harry nuzzles Louis jaw, “How about you go run us a bath and I’ll change the sheets? Sound good?” Louis hummed, eyes opening from having drifted closed, “That sounds nice.”

 

Louis and Harry exchange another kiss before Louis climbs out of the bed to head into the bathroom to run their bath. Harry can already smell the floral scented soaps as he strips off their sticky sheets, tossing them in the corner on the floor where he can take care of them later. He quickly replaced them with another white pair that he hopes they can make just as messy later, before running off to the bathroom to join his favorite boy

**Author's Note:**

> If you are so inclined you can check me out [here](http://iwillscreamuntilearsbleed.tumblr.com/)


End file.
